Life and Death School of Magic
The power of life and death is a magic that can create either a powerful healer or a dangerous necromancer, given the mage who weilds it. One who can control life and death can heal the wounded, cure the sick, and resurrect the dead. They could also wound the healthy, murder the living, and raise the dead as zombies, but most societies frown upon such behavior. The powers of this school of magic and recreate limbs and talk to those who have moved onto the next life. It can welcome or prevent death and curse the living or the dead. Some of the most simplest and some of the most terrifying magical abilities lie within this school of magic. Even so, Life and Death magic is an area of magic that not many tread into for its rarity and sometimes applicability. Origins Not many have been around long enough to see the being of creation and very little is known about it. To most, in most ideologies, Life and Death magic originated from Death and Reapers. Death came to the realm of mortals and taught the first spells of Life and Death. It is unknown as to why Death would teach the mortals how to control Life and Death, seeing as it was Death's source of power and perhaps even Death's entity. Even so, others say that Life and Death magic was sourced from nature from things as the turn of the seasons and the circle of life. Though, many Druids would like to say otherwise. Powers Life and Death magic has many, various applicablities and uses. Life and Death magic deals with the mortal body and the soul, either healing or causing harm to either. 'Healing' The school of Life and Death magic is well-known and welcomed for its ability to heal. Seeing as the majority of other spells schools cannot perform healing abilities, Life and Death magic is praised for this. Many spells are capable of purifying the body of any living creature of poisons and illness. Other abilities can release the body from curses and pains. Almost any ailment that can be inflicted or contracted by a person can be fixed by Life and Death magic healing. One of the more noted skills of Healing abilites is the "White Light of Healing." 'White Light of Healing' The most peculiar subject of Life and Death magic is the source of White Light magic. Only those who specialize in the matter of Life and Death magic gain true access and understanding of this more mysterious and powerful source of magic. The White Light of Healing is pure healing in its more raw magical form. It is capable of healing wounds, strengthening the body, mending bones, stopping bleeding, stabilizing, and even resurrecting the dead. The majority of studies on the subject of White Light magic lead to dead ends; only showing that those who train diligently in healing arts can call upon this unique form of magic. 'Death' With every ability of healing one, Life and Death magic also has the power to cause harm to those its targetting. The Death side of Life and Death magic is much more widespread than the Life, probably because its easier to destroy than to create. With Death magic, one can kill with the a single touch or strike off limbs at a distance with no blade. Death magic can also lay upon painful, unbearable curses of pain. One can take hold of a dying person and rip their flesh off, fortifying the caster's own, without a single thought or imbue a blade to only kill. 'Souls and the Dead' As stated previously, a person who can cast Life and Death magic can perform abilities onto the souls and body of the dead. With control over the body of a person, one can cause the body of a person to dance with them, if they do not already have a partner at the ball because no one would ask them out. Along with, a caster can amplify the will of the dead and speak with them from the great beyond. More deadly, a person can cast a terrifying spell onto the deceased that complete severs their souls from the body and prevents the return of the deceased ones. 'Necromancy' See Necromancy Known Practitioners Though many can perform Life and Death magic, only a few specialize in the usage of the specific school of magic. Those greatly known for the usage of Life and Death magic are: *The Amrali House of Healers Category:Magic